


Leather and Coffee

by keir



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, Doggy Style, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: When Felix wakes up in a cell next to Sylvain, his companion and secret love, he knows that they must escape. But things are not as they seem and when an unforeseen turn of events happens, Felix will receive more than he bargained for from Sylvain.





	Leather and Coffee

Felix was the first to stir. He tried to lift his head and groaned at the throbbing pain behind his right ear; he lay his cheek back on the floor and regulated his breathing to steady himself past the pain and dizziness, and when he was certain he had his bearings, he opened his eyes.

All he saw was white. He closed his eyes again, tried to will the pain and confusion away before he opened them again; the white eased, fading away from his sight to reveal a cobblestone floor and black stone walls. In the far corner he spied a cheap straw mattress laying on the floor. He was certainly not in the brightly-lit blue-bedecked meeting hall any longer. Felix thought perhaps he was dreaming until he heard a groan. He turned his head ever so slowly and felt his heart skip a beat.

Sylvain. His companion was facedown, passed out on the floor, face slack and hair in disarray. Felix rolled over, reaching out a hand, letting it hover above red locks of hair. He hesitated and then moved his fingers to beneath Sylvain's nose.

Still breathing. At least that was something. Felix sat up slowly, cautiously, taking stock of the situation. Other than his right boot, all of his clothes were intact, and the only pain he had radiated from his head. He tried to remember what had happened; he recalled being summoned by Sylvain to meet, strange since it was the middle of the night, but he would always come when his friend called. He remembered stepping into the empty meeting hall, mildly irked by Sylvain's tardiness, and then...nothing. He looked up to spy a thick iron door. Carefully he stood and crossed to it; he ran a hand over the smooth surface, grimacing. There was no handle on this side, which meant it was only able to be opened by someone on the outside. They were trapped.

"Felix..."

He turned to find Sylvain propped up on one elbow, looking groggy and disoriented. "Finally you've woken up," Felix said, trying to make it a jest, but his voice was too strained.

"What happened?" Sylvain sat up, prodded the back of his head with his fingers and hissed in pain. "Where are we?"

"A prison cell, it would seem." Felix delivered the news crisply.

"What? Why?"

"I was hoping you could tell me." The frustration edged into Felix's voice, his jaw clenching. What game was Sylvain playing at?

"What? Why would I be able to--ah!" Sylvain hissed as he poked at his head again.

"Here, let me have a look." Felix crossed to him, going down on one knee. "Go on, out of the way!" he ordered as he slapped his companion's hand away. He took off his leather gloves and inspected the wound sharply, hands parting red hair as he poked and prodded, turning Sylvain's head this way and that, all while shushing the other man's dramatic whimpers. The wound wasn't deep, and what little blood--for a head wound--was there had already crusted dry. Felix's lips pursed as he released the other man; this was no mark Sylvain could have given himself, which only brought on more questions. The other man was already back to uselessly prodding at his head. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I... what?"

Testily, Felix bit out, "The note. What did you summon me to the meeting hall for?"

"What are you talking about, Felix? You're the one who summoned me!"

Felix scowled, having had enough of the charade, when the look on Sylvain's face brought him pause. The man was staring up at him with his ridiculous puppy look, looking lost and confused. Felix hated that look because he would do anything to comfort his friend. He sighed, flexing his fingers. "I'm sorry I've been short with you. This situation is...vexing. Tell me what happened. Please."

Sylvain's hand dropped from his head and he stood with a soft groan. "I received a note from you. I came as quick as I could." He gestured to his half-dressed self, body clad only in his cotton night clothes. 

Felix looked away, trying to gather himself; this was not the time to think untoward things, though gods, how could Sylvain have planned on traipsing about the castle in that outfit? A hand flew up to cover his mouth as he felt his cheeks go hot. 

"Felix? Are you ill?"

Felix quickly motioned the other man to halt his approach. "I'm fine," he said, voice hoarse. His platitude was clearly unconvincing considering the look on Sylvain's face, but he pushed on. "You received a note from me?"

"Yes. To meet you in the hall. You didn't give any details, so I assumed it was something urgent and in need of discretion. I came alone as fast as I could."

With a grimace, Felix paced a few steps then abruptly turned. "I received a note from you too." The two of them locked eyes, and the ease bled from Sylvain's face until it was cold and hard; Felix gave a slight nod as he acknowledged they had the same thought. Someone was toying with them, though what game they were at still remained a mystery. "Sylvain, this--"

The words died abruptly as there came a loud sound, like metal scraping on rock. Both of them went into alert stances; Felix's hand automatically went to where his sword habitually hung at his hip, fingers closing on air. The sensation jarred him, and for the first time the full realization of the danger they might be in came into scope. His eyes scanned for the sound's origins as Sylvain went to the door, hands exploring it as if he could unlock its mysteries.

There, up in the corner, Felix spied a metal grate that he hadn't noticed before. He didn't have long to scrutinize it before something happened. The first tendrils snuck out slowly, as if testing their new quarters. Felic's breath caught, and by the time he thought to call out, whatever it was began flooding the room.

"Sylvain!"

The other man turned to him, momentarily frozen, and then it all became a rushed blur. Felix only had a moment to breathe out as the white smoke overtook him; he froze, uncertainty seizing him.

A hand gripped his shoulder and he was spun about. His face was pressed tightly to soft cloth, so tightly that it was hard to breathe. When he tried to pull away, the hand on the back of his head only pressed him tighter. "I've got you." The murmured words near his ear made him momentarily stop fighting. He was trapped against Sylvain's chest, nearly smothered with his own hot breath. He felt shame that the feeling of being pressed against the other man excited him, even briefly, but the moment passed as he the fear ate into him.

Sylvain was breathing in the smoke. While Felix was afforded some protection as he nearly suffocated against his companion's night shirt, Sylvain was breathing it in. Felix thrashed in a panic, but the hands on his head and shoulder tightened; in the end, Sylvain was stronger than him in a close quarters, and Felix could not win. He ceased his struggle, breath coming hard and fast, smothering him. He shut his eyes tight, embarrassed as a tremble passed through his body, which made Sylvain hold him tighter. Hot breath flooded the back of his head where his companion pressed his face against him. He could hear Sylvain's heartbeat, pounding loud and fast, and he feared it would be the last sound he ever heard. His hands wrapped around Sylvain's back, fingers clenching tight on soft cotton. He closed his eyes and mouthed a soft, "I love you," against the broad chest, unwilling to possibly die without having said it.

Yet after a while there was no end, no Sylvain crumpling beneath him. Though the heart under his ear still beat wildly, it never faltered. Eventually the hold on him weakened and Felix pulled away.

The white smoke was dissipated, all but a faint memory clinging to the edges of their prison. He looked up at Sylvain and knew that they were both shaken. The other man chuckled nervously, running a hand through his hair. Felix blew out a tense breath, closing his eyes, trying to center himself so he didn't show how truly the incident had rocked him. It must have been a ruse, a tactic to scare them. The falsehood just made him that more angry; he would find who did this, he would...

Sylvain groaned and Felix's eyes flew open. He had been concentrating so hard that he hadn't even realized his cellmate had taken steps back until he was leaning against the wall, head in his hands. Fear gripped Felix's throat, and he crossed to the other man, hand outstretched. Sylvain snarled at him, and Felix jerked back.

When Sylvain lifted his head, Felix didn't recognize him. Brown eyes were nearly black, and the softness of his companion's face was gone, his sweetness fled. There was only hunger.

Felix didn't fail to recognize an alpha in rut, but this was...off. Felix had even scented Sylvain on the cusp of rut before--his smell was like that of deep, rich coffee--but he had never seen the alpha so ruffled. He was so used to the soft, easy-going Sylvain that seeing him actually going into rut was...unsettling.

Sylvain growled, fighting the sudden urges that had come upon him. This wasn't normal; he was two months from a rut. If he was careful of nothing else, he at least kept track of something as important as that. He dragged his hand down the rough rock wall, hoping the feel of it would help pull him out of it, but he continued to drown.

"Sylvain."

The alpha opened his eyes, sight blurry and slow to focus.

"We need to get out of here." Felix's words were a desperate, fierce whisper.

Sylvain knew the statement was true, and yet when his vision finally cleared, he had only one thing on his mind. His hand reached out, desperately grasping his friend's arm. It was so warm beneath the white sleeve, and Sylvain let out a labored breath. He fought it, fought it as hard as he could. 

"Sylvain? Do you hear me?"

The slight tremble in Felix's voice was his undoing. Sylvain yanked Felix toward him. Felix gasped, surprised by the painful hold on his arm, fingers digging in. "Sylvain!" Felix barked the command as if they were on the front lines, voice booming, hard like the crack of a whip; it would have been enough to startle even the hardiest troops, but something was wrong with his companion. Sylvain leaned down, bringing their lips together, but it wasn't a pleasant kiss; his lips were pressed against his teeth with the force of it.

He hauled his hand back and swung it, delivering a stinging slap to Sylvain's face. The alpha pulled back, and Felix almost let out a breath of relief that he had finally come to his senses before he saw his face. Sylvain looked like a wild man, pupils constricted, and what troubled Felix most was how absent his usual demeanor was. Sylvain was very still, and then he growled at Felix, a territorial warning.

His heart racing, Felix snarled back, baring his teeth in a way he never imagined he would have to with his companion. Any normal alpha would have backed down at the threat from a displeased and unwilling omega, but none of this was right. Sylvain encroached on his space again and Felix swung once more. They struggled, each trying to gain the upper hand, but in the end Sylvain got hold of him, long arms wrapped around his torso, pinning his arms to his sides. Felix snarled again, arching away as Sylvain forced more kisses on him. Felix bit the other man's lower lip hard, and when Sylvain still didn't respond, in desperation his teeth pressed down hard enough to draw blood.

Still, it didn't matter and as he let go, Sylvain used the opening. A tongue slid hot and wet and fervent into Felix's mouth, and with it came the tang of blood. He was overwhelmed as the unsophisticated kiss continued, his lips wet with saliva. He tried to arch away again, but Sylvain held him even tighter. Felix gasped as he felt hips begin to rut against him, and he shivered, breath catching at the feeling of a hard cock pressing against him. It prodded at his lower belly, insistent while Sylvain let out a soft, unusually deep growl. 

Felix felt warmth between his thighs at that sound before recalling himself. This was no time to feel such a thing, and although it was Sylvain doing this to him as he had dreamed, none of it was right. He leaned back into the arms around him and used them as leverage to place his feet on Sylvain's legs, kicking off and unbalancing them. It felt like a long fall to the ground, Sylvain's arms providing a small buffer to him as they landed on the cobblestones below. Felix used the moment of shock to squirm from the other man's grip, hoping to distance himself and gain the upper hand. He was almost free when he felt fingers wrap around his shoeless ankle. The hand yanked and Felix's torso went out from beneath his hands.

It was a moment before he regained his senses. His cheek lay against the cobblestones and his mind wandered as he tried to understand how he had gotten there. Slowly he realized that as he had slipped, he'd hit his head during the fall. He groaned at the fresh throb of pain.

A guttural growl answered. Sylvain was on top of Felix's legs, hands tearing at the other man's clothes, having yanked the trousers down just below the buttocks. The sight of the smooth skin sent a fresh stab of lust through him, his drive to mate growing stronger still. He could smell Felix's sex, just barely, like the whiff he had once caught when he came across his friend masturbating in the showers. He hadn't had the courage to ever say anything, but he always remembered the salty, musky scent.

Movement from Felix broke him free of his memories as his primal urges told him the omega's struggles to get away must be halted. He clambered onto the other man's back, pinning him with his weight, ignoring the thrashing and kicking. Felix fighting him only made his desire worse and he humped his hips, his cock begging to be released from his night clothes. Felix said something, but Sylvain couldn't understand; everything was a jumbled mess inside his head. The only thing he understood clearly was the call to mate.

He pressed down on top of the omega, his face buried in dark locks. He breathed in deeply and Felix stopped struggling, a brief tremble going through his body. Sylvain could feel it with his own. He grunted as he caught a whiff of a scent he could only dream of before. His nose followed it down to the side of the omega's neck, where it grew stronger. Sylvain breathed in deeply. 

It wasn't heat scent, not quiet, but the omega was on the cusp. Felix smelled like old leather, but not like the leather of a saddle or his battle gear. He smelled like an old leather bound book with the soft scent of musty pages. Sylvain huffed deep in his chest, a chuffing sound to show his pleasure, and he sought out more of the enticing smell. He burrowed his face against the other man's neck, growling in frustration that a high collar stood in his way, covering the euphoria he was after. He rooted around with his face, finally managing to get his teeth into the edge of the cloth, trying to drag it down.

Felix had managed to get an arm loose and his hand flew to Sylvain's hair, yanking hard enough to pull out strands, but the alpha ignored him. Felix snarled in frustration and then cried out, a pitiful cry.

Sylvain had found his scent gland. A hot tongue lapped over it again; Felix shuddered and made a fist in Sylvain's hair. Nobody had ever touched him there, and it made him feel weak. Encouraged by the reaction and the intensifying scent, Sylvain nuzzled and licked at the tender nub of flesh, then sank his teeth into it. Felix arched, or tried to, feet kicking out. It scared him how easily he was being manipulated, and he tried to get away, but the infernal mouth just followed. 

Sylvain snarled as the omega fought him. He needed to mate, to breed. To make his mate submit and take his knot. His cock jumped in agreement, ready to be put to the task. The omega wouldn't hold still, however, and the possessive beast in Sylvain rose. He pressed Felix's head against the ground with one hand and sat up, putting a knee to the small of the other man's back. His other hand worked his cock free from damp pants; the broad head was leaking and his knot was already flared a bit in his excitement. He yanked viciously at the other man's trousers, peeling them halfway down pale thighs until he could just see the peek of a wet hole. The salty, musky scent rose stronger now, beckoning him.

Felix panicked as he felt the alpha crouch over him. He was no match for Sylvain's weight and strength and he had no recourse. Still, he kicked and hit with his unpinned arm until Sylvain captured it again. The alpha leaned down to rest on top of him again, crushing the breath out of him as Sylvain resumed nuzzling his scent gland.

It shouldn't have been a surprise when the first touch came, but Felix jolted all the same. The alpha's cock was touching him skin-to-skin now, prodding as it sought its prize. Felix did his best to wriggle away from it, shuddering as it made its way between his thighs. Sylvain humped at him, whining and growling as he tried to find relief. Felix fought it as long as he could, but Sylvain's need was too great. The moment the head of the cock found his hole, it shoved its way inside.

Felix hissed, fists clenching and body trying to arch away from the intrusion, but he was powerless. Sylvain rutted, each thrust driving him deeper and deeper into Felix's hole. The omega cried out each time; he had never been penetrated by anything but a toy or some fingers, and now... He keened as Sylvain bottomed out as much as possible with their position. The alpha rumbled happily, teeth scraping on the tender scent gland. Tears pricked Felix's eyes, tears of frustration and pain.

Sylvain didn't wait for him to adjust. The alpha began fucking him, hips jolting. Felix's body was ground against the cobblestones, hips scraping. Sylvain was grunting like a beast with no care to the other man's body. Felix cried out in pain then grit his teeth, not wanting to seem weak as the cock inside him burned with painful friction. His own cocklet was shoved against the hard rock, and he whined through his nose.

Even though he had found his mark, Sylvain still wasn't fully appeased. The tight hole felt amazing, but he couldn't get deep enough. He snarled, grinding his hips, but it was no use at this angle. He wanted, he NEEDED. He had never felt such a burning necessity before; he was completely blind to anything else. He rose up, cock bobbing up hard enough to slap against his belly once it was released. He grabbed the omega, flipping him over. The punch to his mouth didn't even faze him as he caught the offending fist. The omega was snarling at him like one of the feral barn cats, but the alpha would have his prize.

Felix's breathing was labored as his lungs fought to fill themselves over and over, finally free of the oppressive weight of the other body. Sylvain's lip was bleeding where Felix had struck him, but it had done nothing. He thrashed with his feet, but they were still caught up in his trousers. Sylvain reared up, eyes wide with desperation, hips rutting wildly. Felix wiggled, evading for a time, but then Sylvain was between his legs, pushing his knees back toward his chest.

Felix cried out when the cock entered him a second time. Sylvain slammed into him, burying deep, and Felix felt as if he'd been punched in the gut, his breath taken away. Sylvain fucked him hard and fast, hips pistoning as he grunted and whined. Felix stared up at the other man, at a face which was drawn taut, the jaw protruding as it was clenched. His mind was a whirl of pain and anger, betrayal and anguish as his body was used. It wasn't long before he felt the knot, hard and round, bumping against him. "Sylvain, please..." he choked out, a desperate whisper.

Sylvain couldn't hear him, lost in the drumming rhythm telling him to mate, mate, mate. Somewhere beyond his mind he knew his knees were aching and his mouth was throbbing with pain, but they didn't matter. He snarled in frustration as he tried to work his knot into the tight hole, slamming against it at first, and then grinding, hips rocking. The omega beneath him whimpered as it began to ease in, then suddenly it popped inside, nestling there amidst grasping walls as if it had always belonged. The omega keened, arching beneath him.

Sylvain let out a roar of triumph, and within a few thrusts his knot had swelled too much to move. Waves of pleasure crashed over him as he began ejaculating into his mate; his eyes rolled back and his body shook, completely overstimulated. 

Felix watched with awe and terror. The knot inside him was almost too much to bear; he was too full, stretched wide to the point of burning pain, but there was no relief. He was stuck as he felt the cock in him pulse, spilling seed inside him. He hated it, and yet... He watched Sylvain's Adam's apple bob as the alpha came, and Felix closed his eyes and let himself believe the lie that it was something more than a twisted perversion of a mating.

His eyes flew open as he realized Sylvain's grip on his wrists had loosened, the alpha lost in rocking his hips and grunting softly as he came. Felix slipped his hands free, heart pounding, and he readied to strike, but his hand touched something first. Felix tilted his head back to find that their struggle had landed them near the dingy straw mattress. His fingers latched on to the white sheet, and he hardened his resolve. Sylvain was still lost in his orgasm, oblivious, and Felix knew what he had to do.

The alpha jerked as the sheet wrapped around his head, but Felix had the upper hand. He pressed the cloth tight over his companion's nose and mouth, gritting his teeth as the other man fought him, but he held on.

It was minutes before the alpha lost the fight, minutes of him thrashing back and forth, Felix helplessly dragged along by the giant knot lodged inside him. He grit his teeth, heart pounding as he held on until the alpha slumped on top of him, looking like a crude imitation of a post-coital snuggle. Felix grunted as the weight hit him, pressing him down against the cobblestones once more. He felt fear that he had gone too far as he clawed the sheet from the other man's head, freeing a plethora of red locks and a slack face. With relief, Felix felt the chest above his expand with a soft breath, and he let out a shuddering breath of his own before trying to extricate himself. He shoved at Sylvain's limp body, only managing to slump him off to the side, but they were still connected. Felix hissed as the knot tugged at him, still lodged tight; there was nothing to do but wait now. He closed his eyes again. Once he was free he would tie Sylvain up, and then he would continue to search for a way out. Perhaps the vent would prove useful, but he knew it was more like wishful thinking.

He caught a whiff of something, something unfamiliar and yet... His nose chased it for a moment before he opened his eyes to the sight of white mist. Felix jerked in fear as he realized the room had filled with more of the terrible gas. He tried to cover his nose and mouth, but he had inhaled it already, and there was no Sylvain to intervene this time. His breath was hot against his sleeve as he prayed he had saved himself in time.

It was only a few moments before he knew he was in trouble. His heart fluttered, beating faster and faster, and heat flushed through his body. He felt the familiar weight of a heat between his legs, but it hurt, it hurt so badly. How had it come on so fast? He was a few days away from his time, but it always rolled in slowly like a storm on the horizon. Felix groaned as he felt a rush of slick, and suddenly the knot popped free. Felix had hated it before, but now he hated that it was gone. He NEEDED to be filled up, plugged up and pumped full. Worse yet, the useless alpha was ignoring him, laying on the floor instead of mating him, and Felix whined but there was no answer.

Crawling from beneath the other man, Felix whimpered as the terrible need grew. It wasn't natural, he knew that, and he tried to fight it, but he couldn't stop it. He clawed his way onto the musty mattress, curling up as his mind burned with the fever. His trembling hands found his hole and he buried his fingers as deep as he could get them, as many as he could fit. It wasn't enough, but he kept pushing them inside, slick and cum squelching out. He sobbed into the mattress, sweating profusely and shaking. It was all wrong; he had never felt a heat so terrible before, and he hated to admit that he was scared. His fingers worked, plunging in and out as the heat ate him up and he lost all sense of time.

A sudden growl made his glazed eyes wander, seeking the source. The alpha was awake and had risen up on all fours, cock jutting out. His eyes were on Felix's fingers, hard and wanting. Felix's mouth fell open as he felt doused in the deep, rich scent of coffee, a familiar and desired scent. He removed his fingers and rolled to lift his ass into the air, arching and presenting his cunt to the alpha in hopes of enticing him to breed.

Sylvain moved to the omega on hands and knees and dragged in a deep breath on the salty musk of his sex, mouth watering. He buried his face against the other man's cunt, tongue plunging inside to taste. Slick flooded his mouth and he lapped at it eagerly. Even if he hadn't been able to smell it, he could taste that the omega was in heat, fully receptive, and Sylvain's cock ached to breed him. Once Felix released the chirruping purr inviting him to do so, Sylvain couldn't resist.

He mounted, hips questing until he hit his mark and sank in. The tight hole was even better now with the slick running freely. He pounded hard and fast, cock feeling as if it were about to burst. The omega beneath him canted his hips harder, letting him drive deeper.

Felix stared at the far wall, mouth slack as the alpha pounded his aching cunt. He hated it, he wanted it, he hated it. The back of his mind screamed at him that this wasn't right but he had waited for so long to feel Sylvain on top of him, to feel the strong, muscled body writhing against him. The cock inside him pressed against every aching spot so perfectly, driving him mad. The alpha was grunting and growling, body pressing him down. Felix whined, submitting.

The knot was coming. He could feel it swelling, slapping against his hole. He snarled and the alpha snarled back; a hand pressed on the back of his head, holding him down. The knot worked its way inside bit by bit, slick easing the way. They cried out in unison as it triumphed over Felix's body, insinuating itself inside, and his walls tightened to hold on to its treasure. The knot swelled so quickly, but Sylvain didn't stop trying to fuck him. Felix mewled, mind gone, obliterated into a million pieces as the knot surprised him, inflating even more, pressing and stretching. Once more his body was flooded with hot cum, sending him spiralling into ecstasy. His cunt milked the alpha's cock, trying to drain his balls dry in its greediness.

Sylvain's breath huffed out hard and fast as he lay on top of his mate. Felix smelled so strongly of old leather, making his mouth water. His knot was so unbearably hard. He growled in pain and pleasure, rubbing his face against the omega's hair. He loved Felix, loved him with unfailing certainty. He wanted his friend to feel the same so badly that his heart ached. He felt the omega arching beneath him and he held on that much tighter. 

His breath caught when Felix turned his head and offered up his scent gland. He couldn't; he must not. But the temptation... If only he could make Felix his, if only he could mark him. He opened his mouth but reined himself in. He couldn't claim Felix, not like this. He snarled and felt the omega buck and mewl.

So full, so wonderfully full. Felix's eyes rolled back as he was bred. He had never imagined it feeling so amazing. He had never been knotted before, let alone during a heat, and the intensity made him whine. The alpha came to him immediately, nuzzling and comforting. Why did he love it so much? He didn't need this, didn't need anybody. And yet...

He purred, showing the contentment of an omega well-bred. The alpha let out an answering rumble, their tones synching. It was perfect in that moment.

They stayed like that for a time, knees aching but nearly forgotten in the midst of pleasure. Sylvain grunted when his knot slipped free, followed by a gush of cum. He marveled at the amount, pleased by his prowess. His fingers dug into the omega's ass, spreading it wide so he could fully appreciate the view. His mate's hole fluttered, as if trying to squeeze the knot that was no longer there, more thin cum dribbling over his skin. Sylvain scooped as much as he could with his fingers, pressing it back inside. The omega's vestigial cock hung down, stiff and flushed pink. Sylvain dipped his head and suckled at it, tongue rubbing and flicking, making the other man shake with pleasure. The hole above him clenched, making wet lewd noises as Sylvain brought his mate to orgasm.

A calm lassitude came over Sylvain. He was pleased with the breeding, but he was also overwhelmed and tired. He lay down, expecting a good nesting session, the omega kneading and nuzzling and chuffing happily until they were ready to mate again; it was always Sylvain's favorite part.

It was not to be. Felix rose above him, looking wild with his pupils blown wide. Sylvain tried to pull his friend to him, attempting to initiate the snuggling, but Felix bared his teeth in a vicious snarl. His face was contorted, and though Sylvain had seen his friend angry before, this was different.

Felix still NEEDED. How dare the alpha try to deny him? He mounted the other man, thighs straddling hips. Another warning snarl told the alpha not to intervene; Felix was going to take. The weight in his belly was unbearable, his hole aching even as he dripped slick and cum on his mate's stomach. The mixture of fluids glistened on muscled abs, and Felix keened at the loss. He couldn't let the precious seed spill; he needed more.

He whined as he humped against the half-hard cock beneath him, the tease against his needy hole unbearable. He clawed at the broad chest beneath him, teeth grit and breath huffing. When the cock was finally hard enough, he wiggled his hips, working it inside. As soon as the head was in, he slammed down, driving it deep. He arched violently, crying out. His hips worked in a frenzy as he tried to fuck himself, but he was inexperienced and half mad, his rhythm terrible. Several times he pulled off too far, the cock escaping before he could slam it back into himself.

Sylvain watched the crazed omega take him, bearing the painful scratches across his chest even as they bled. Felix fucked like a man possessed and Sylvain could only watch in awe and terror. It took him longer to near completion but eventually his knot grew. Felix cried out, no doubt feeling the round protrusion's presence, and he began desperately trying to work it inside. He was snarling and thrashing, tears of frustration welling, and Sylvain felt his heart nearly stop at the sight.

He reached up and took hold of desperate hips, ignoring Felix's protests, and with an experienced thrust he slammed himself home. Felix's head fell back, mouth open wide, and Sylvain was enraptured by his wild beauty. He guided the hips to grind against him in a way that would encourage his knot to swell. Soon he was caught fast, his cock being milked by overeager muscles into spilling his seed for a third time. Each pulse was like a lightning bolt as he filled Felix's cunt, flooding his womb. Sylvain could die happily and he closed his eyes as his seed was drawn from him.

A chirruping purr beckoned him to open his eyes. Felix was still grinding gently, hips rocking and vestigial cock jutting into the air. His hair had come loose from its tie, raven dark and brushing his shoulders. He looked less wild now, content with his breeding as his fingers kneaded Sylvain's belly. The alpha lifted a hand, taking a chance and running his fingers through the straying locks of hair. Felix nuzzled against him, his rumbling purr intensifying.

Sylvain had been wrong; now he could die happily. Felix nibbled at his thumb and Sylvain rubbed it over the omega's lower lip.

He took a chance. He rose up, Felix gasping as the knot shifted inside him. Sylvain cradled his mate's back, making sure he was supported. He nuzzled the other man's cheek first, then leaned in and kissed his lips. Felix purred, though he was more interested in nipping Sylvain's lips than truly kissing, and Sylvain was alright with that. He let Felix nibble and bite till he was content.

When the omega pulled back, Sylvain's heart stopped. Felix had tilted his head to the side, presenting his scent gland again. Sylvain balked, but strong hands drew his head closer. He couldn't stop himself from nuzzling and licking, mouth watering at the thick scent of leather. His alpha fangs unsheathed, drawing down from behind his normal canines. He rubbed them against the gland, still hesitant until fingers fisted in his hair painfully tight.

He plunged his fangs into the gland at the same time he began rubbing the vestigial cock pressed against him between his fingers. Felix cried out, arching, cunt tightening as he came, and Sylvain growled in pleasure. He worried at the flesh beneath his fangs, injecting his venom. Felix's body milked him in unending convulsions and fingers clawed bloody trails into Sylvain's back. They crested into perfection, bodies held taut between pain and pleasure.

Sylvain didn't know when it ended. His eyes fluttered open to the feeling of fingers kneading at his chest. Felix was curled up facing him, murmuring insensibly. Sylvain pulled him close, holding tight. He dipped his head to lave his tongue on the fresh mate mark, which was still bleeding, the flesh swollen with dark bruises rising. Felix clung to him and Sylvain rumbled assurance that his Mate was safe, wrapping long limbs around the omega and passing into blissful and sated sleep.

\-----

Felix woke to the scraping sound of a heavy door opening. He bolted upright and had to close his eyes to fight off the nausea. He was woozy and weak, body aching and throbbing. He reeked of sex and sweat.

"Felix!"

He opened his eyes, fighting to focus. Golden hair shone beneath a lamp, and he slowly realized he was looking at Dmitri. The other man crossed to them. "Sylvain as well. I'm so glad to see you safe."

Felix recoiled as Dmitri reached out to him, scrabbling to put himself together, desperately tugging on clothing as memories rushed to the fore.

What had happened was an abomination. How could he have let it happen? How could Sylvain have...? Felix cringed at the raw feeling of his battered hole. His heat still ached between his legs, but it felt nothing like the madness before.

"Are you alright, Felix?"

Felix ignored the gentle question as he stared down at his half naked companion. Sylvain was still lost in sleep, face slack; he was even drooling a bit. Felix pressed a palm to his burning flesh at the base of his neck and trembled. "How did you find us?"

Dmitri ignored the question and offered Felix his missing boot, which was snatched from his hand. "Felix," he said softly. "whatever transpired here, Sylvain loves you."

Felix's head shot up, hard eyes meeting Dmitri's. "Don't speak to me of love, beast." He bit off the words.

Dmitri was undeterred. "It wasn't his fault, you know." He studied the wound at Felix's neck. "The compelling can be quite strong."

Felix's head shot up. A blue eye met his gaze unfailingly, Dmitri's face carefully neutral. "You..." Felix's mind reeled. "You!" he snarled.

"If I hadn't done it, you two would still be moping about the castle like lovesick children. And now you are Mated." Dmitri shrugged.

"Beast!" Felix spat, face contorted with rage. He was seconds from striking the other man when Sylvain stirred and he panicked, desperate to be away before he could bear his shame before his longtime beloved.

Dmitri let him go, unconcerned. He gently shook the prone redhead into wakefulness. Sylvain's   
were empty of higher thought at first, glazed over and dull until wakefulness reached him. He startled up, gaze darting for a man he wouldn't find. Dmitri let out a knowing little sigh with a wry smile. Even in the midst of something so unsettling, his friend only had thoughts for one person. "Settle, Sylvain," he said softly. "Felix is fine."

"Where is he?" Sylvain asked, clasping a desperate hand to Dmitri's arm.

"Oh, somewhere about the castle." Dmitri sighed as Sylvain was up like a flash, halfway to the door before he said, "Your clothes, Syl." He watched ruefully as the redhead came back to snatch his night clothes, stumbling in his haste to put them on while running from the room.

Dmitri sighed, his friend's naked ass now emblazoned in his memory as he strode from the dungeon cell. Only when he was up the stairs and halfway down the corridor to the stables was he met by the worried face of Ingrid. "Dmitri, are you certain this was a good idea?" she asked. "I saw Felix and he was..." She looked up at him. "Tell me we did the right thing."

Dmitri put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry; they'll work it out. Felix never could stay angry at Sylvain for long." He looped his arm with hers and resumed his walk. "Besides, Felix believes it was only me; you won't feel his ire." 

"That's not my biggest concern," Ingrid said with a huff. "Do you really think they'll be okay?"

"I've no doubt we'll all be sick of their lovebird ways in a matter of days," Dmitri reassured her with a squeeze to her hand. "They've been destined to be Mates since we were children."

Ingrid made a soft noise of agreement. "Still. Those two could never solve even a simple problem if they were worried about the other."

"They're Mated."

Ingrid stopped, hand nearly falling from Dmitri's arm. "Are you sure?"

Dmitri didn't even turn his head to acknowledge the question. "Even in the most dire of circumstances, do you believe Felix would allow himself to be marked in such a way? Or that Sylvain, smitten as that idiot is, would force such a mark upon his most beloved friend?"

Ingrid was quiet for a moment before she resumed walking with her friend. "Perhaps there is hope for them after all."

Dmitri smiled as they reached the cool night air and the open square. "Perhaps."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me as keirafterdark on twitter


End file.
